Autumn's eyes: First of the Seasonal Tales
by Icefire2
Summary: When Seckmeht goes to the mortal realm he meets with a teenager girl but what happen when she shows up in the Dynasty a week later with no memory of her or her past? And what if there was new trouble brewing which involed a long forgotten pact, relationsh
1. Default Chapter

Progule  
  
Two years before the Dynasty Wars in the remote village of Misho  
  
Leona looked at her mother who was sitting infornt of her as her brother William or Fox washed the blood from the side of their mother's face. "We aren't going back, you hear me? He is not going to hit you again, we'll leave town, go back to Tomaya. We will be fine." Leona said to her mother, her mother nodded sighing. Leona and Fox looked at each other and smiled in relief but Leona stood up and looked out the window of the abanonded building where she, her twin brother and her mother was staying. Since sun rise this moring Leona felt that something was going to happen today, something bad.   
  
"Rest Leona, we will leave this evening ok?" Leona nodded listening to her twin as she sat down leaning aganist a wall, she was not going to say anything about her uneasiness, her mother and brother had enough to worry about. Leona didn't know how but somehow she was able to dift off to sleep but she woke with a start. At first Leona didn't know what awoke her but then she heard something, it sounded like people running, then she heard screams. Leona looked out of the window, people was running chased by what appered to be walking green armors. "Uh oh, mom, Fox get up. We have got to get out of here now!" Leona said waking her mother and brother up and pulling them to her feet.   
  
"Come on, out the back door qiuckly." Her mother said as the three headed for the back door of the building. "Shit." Leona crused hearing someone or something trying to kick in the fornt door, suddenly she heard wood give away. Fox turned to see who or what it was but then her mother shoved her and Leona out the back door. "Run Leona! Run Fox! Run!" She screamed, pushing her daughter and son forward as something garbed her. " Mom!" Leona yelled but she heard her mother scream to run again and hearing someone coming so Fox and Leona ran as fast as they could.   
  
Leona could hear her heart was pounding in her head as she heard the foot falls of someone chasing her and her brother. She heard someone yell for them to return but she wasn't sure if it was real or her imagation going wild in a moment of panic and fear. "Leona. My name is Leona!" She shouted as her brother also shouted his name, both of remembering what their stepfather had told them to do once to protect them from evil. But then the two came to a two way street.   
  
"Which way?" Leona asked looking down both alley ways both looked dangerous. "We have to spilt up, they can't cacth both of us. We will see each other again Leona I promise." Fox said to his sister as he took the left way and Leona took the right. Leona took every turn and back alley she knew but then she ran into a wall. Leona scambled over the wall and jumpped down landing on her feet sure she had outran her purser. But then she heard a dark voice from behind her. "You are fast little one, but not fast enough." Leona whirled around to see who or what had spoken, all she saw was the butt of a sword before pain expoled in the side of her head and everything went black.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
# Author note: Leona means 'like a loiness' you hear one of the charater make a refrence to this meaning once or twice in the story. And in some cultures shouting one's name is believed to be a way to be protected from evil.  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying unless you ask me first. I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	2. Chapter 1: Crossing of Paths

Chapter 1: Crossing of Paths  
  
One year after the Dynasty Wars  
  
"He is gone again." A woman with black hair and green eyed woman said coming into a room, she was Kayura the last of the Ancient clan. Kayura spoke to three men sitting or standing not far from her. One with short dark blue hair and black eyes with a scar over the left, he was Cale the Ronin of Darkness. Another had long white hair and pacth over his left eye, he was Dais the Ronin of Illusion. The other one had long red hair and sea green eyes, he was Anubis the Ronin of Cruelty.   
  
"Seckmeht is gone again?" Cale asked. " Yes and I am worried. I fear that Seckmeht is sreaching for some reason to live, if he does not find what he is looking for I fear what will happen." Kayura amidtted. Anubis shook his head. " I too have noticed the change in him. But you know he will not let us help him, Seckmeht will do this alone or not do it." Said Anubis looking at his comrades. " I bet he is in the mortal realm. Maybe the Ronins have spoken to him." Kayura said. " I doubt it Kayura. If Seckmeht does not wish help from us then he will not seek it from the boys either. Seckmeht will find his way." Dais said. Or die trying. He thought.   
  
Meanwhile the blue haired Ronin of Vemon was in fact in the mortal world, dressed in modern street colthes Seckmeht was walking the back alleys of Tomaya, brooding. But Seckmeht was brought out of his thoughts suddenly hearing the sound of someone running. Suddenly Seckmeht was almost knocked down by a young woman, the girl fell back onto the ground and Seckmeht looked at her. The young girl looked to be the age of sixteen, her rust colored hair was was barided into a pony tail, it reached to the middle of her back. Her green shirt was long reaching to her wrists and was tucked into her blue jeans pants. She was slender figure but she also had a slight build, her skin was lighty tanned from working in the sunlight. But it was her eyes that surpised him, they was black and oval shaped and looked famliar in some way.  
  
Leona rubbed her stinging knee, when she fell she instintly moved so she could jump up after falling her but her knee took more of the fall's froce then was good for her. She looked up at the person she ran into, he was staring at her for some reason. "What? Never seen a girl before?" She asked standing up. Seckmeht shook himself out of his stupor and looked behind the girl. "What was you running from?" He asked. "Someone I hope you don't cross paths with. Now if you will excuss me." Leona trying to slip past Seckmeht, Seckmeht hestianted for a moment but let her get pass him and wacthed her run in other direction. Who are you? He wondered not able to get over the feeling they had met before.   
  
"Where have you been?" Seckmeht turned to face his white haired comrade who had seen him when he had returned to the Dynasty. " Out." He answered. " That I could see." Dais repiled, Seckmeht did not say anything only nodded. Dais shook his head. " That bad?" He asked, Seckmeht acted like he did not hear Dais, Seckmeht knew his comrades was worried about him but he could not and would not ask them for help, he had to find what he was looking for on his own. If you knew what you was looking for but you can never bring them back Seckmeht. Seckmeht thought to himself.  
  
It was a week later, Seckmeht and Anubis was out riding, since the end of the Dynasty Wars the Seasonals and Kayura stayed in the Dynasty trying to repair the damage done by Talpa and they decied to stay because weither they liked it or not the Dyansty was the only home they knew. Anubis had been brought back to life two years ago and things was okay with the Ronins, there was still tense moments between the group but they had worked some of it out. "What is that?" Seckmeht asked seeing something laying on the ground not far from them. " I don't know, lets find out." Anubis said as the two comrades drew near they saw what or more preicesly who it was. It was a young woman around the age of sixteen, she looked like she had been beaten up pretty bad and beside her, as if it fell there, was a wore out backpack. "What the?" Seckmeht asked as he knelt beside the rust haired girl, it was the same girl that ran into him a week ago!   
  
A small moan of pain escape from the girl as she stired, she opened her right eye, her left was swollen shut. " Not again." She groaned seeing Seckmeht and Anubis as she shut her eye again slipping back into unconsciousness. "She's hurt bad. She needs help." Anubis said. "Get her on the horse." Seckmeht said. "What?" Anubis asked in surpise. "She's coming with us. You said yourself she needs help." Seckmeht said. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" Anubis asked, Seckmeht shook his head. " No, I'm not but what else can we do." Seckmeht said, Anubis looked at his comrade for a moment then nodded. He gently picked the girl up and putting her over the horse with him he and Seckmeht rode back to the Dynasty.   
  
"This is a bad idea. If she discovers who we are we will have many problems." Cale told Anubis. " I know but what else was we to do? Leave her there?" He asked. " How did she even end up here? Did you sense any power in her when you healed her?" Dais asked Kayura. " She is differnt from normal mortals but she is a mortal and as far as I can tell she has no special abitliy." Kayura said. "We not even sure if she is a mortal, she could have been born one but may have been in the neter realm or here and we have not seen her before." Cale said. "No, she is a mortal. I met her last week in the mortal realm." Seckmeht said after a moment's thought. "Are you sure?" Anubis asked, Seckmeht nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. And maybe when she wakes up we can gets some answers." Seckmeht said gruffly and so it was decied what to do with the girl that had been found.  
  
When she awoke, the girl did not open her eyes, she kept them shut and carefully checked to see what was hurting, she knew she should be in so much pain she couldn't move but though she was hurt it wasn't as bad as she thought it would. What happen? She asked herself opening both her eyes, her left sting for a moment but she could open it. Okay, I'm not sure if this is good or bad. Where in the world am I? The girl asked herself sitting up, she slowly scotted off the bed she was on and stood. The ankle of one pant leg and the knee of another was ripped from her fight, luckly only the sleves on her shirt was ripped so she knew who ever had tended her didn't see anything. Ok, lets see. The last thing I remember ..... running I was running, after the fight. I fell and couldn't get up, I remember thinking I had to go somewhere safe and that is it. So how did I get here? She asked herself, she was trying not to think too closely about what she didn't remember, other then the fight everything thing else was burly or in bits and pieces, she didn't even remember her own name!   
  
The girl shook her head but finding that just hurt she stopped and walked across the room to the only door. It was hard to open but she opened it slowly and looked around. Seeing no one she qiuetly slipped out of the room into the hallway, there was a lot of other doors near her and the hallway was two ways. " Ok which way? Doors, left or right?" She asked herself and walked down the left way listening for any signs that she wasn't alone like she hoped. That hope was soon crushed when she heard someone behind her, the girl whirled around to see who, it was green haired man who looked as surpised to see her and she was to see him. Cale didn't have time to do or say anything before the girl bolted. " Wait!" He called and ran after her. Cale reached to garb the girl's arm, she jerked away from him and performed a spin kick knocking Cale back before bolting again.   
  
The girl took a left turn and ran smack into someone, she fell down and looked to see who she ran into. It was a blue haired man who looked surpised to see her. In the girl's mind something clicked as she remember the man from the week before. " You!" She said. " We have got to stop meeting like this." Seckmeht said pulling the girl up, she looked over her shoulder hearing someone coming. She got really nervous, really qiuck seeing two other men and the one she had kicked in the face. " For someone injuried she can kick pertty hard." Cale said graling at the girl, she lifted her chin with a look of pure defaince.  
  
"I see she is awake." Kayura said coming down the hall after hearing the commotion. "What is your name?" Seckmeht asked the girl. " What's it to you?" The girl asked but even to her own ears it sounded defensive. "What is it to us, is we would like to know the name of the person we saved." Seckmeht said, the girl bit her bottom lip betarying the nervousness she was fighting to keep hidden. " I don't know my name." She said. "What do you mean?" Anubis asked, she shurgged slighty. " What I said, I don't remember anything other then .... what caused me to be injuried. The rest is only bits and peices." The girl said chosing her words carefully, the Seasonals and Kayura exchanged looks. " How was you injuired?" Kayura questioned. " In a fight." The girl answered her face and voice going blank, she knew an interrogation when she saw one and she didn't want to speak about something she couldn't even competly unstand.   
  
The change in expression and voice was noticed by the Seasonals and Kayura. "A fight? With what? You looked like someone beat you almost to death." Anubis said, the girl didn't say anything keeping her face blank so not to give herself away. This is going no where. She does not trust us. Dais said thourgh the armor link. We do not have time to get her to trust us. Cale repiled. Let me speak to her in private. Seckmeht said. Are you sure? Anubis asked. Yes, I'm the only one she ever seen before, it my give me some headway with her. The Seasonals agreed to the plan. " Anubis, Dais, Cale, Kayura, let me talk to her. One on one." Seckmeht said voicing the desion for the girls's ears and the three Seasonals and Kayura left so Seckmeht could speak to the girl alone. 


	3. Chapter 2: Kinu

Chapter 2: Kuni  
  
"When we met you was running from someone do you remember who?" Seckmeht asked, girl shook her head. " No, I don't. I told I only remember bits and peice and you happen to be one of those memories." She said, Seckmeht nodded appecting that. " Who was the person you fought?" He asked, the girl sighed. " You are not going to leave me alone on that are you?" She asked but answered his question. " All I remember was I was walking down an alley when some guy attacked me from behind, he knocked me to the ground, I kicked him behind the knee and he fell and I jumped up. I couldn't see his face well he kept it hidden in the shadows, all I remember is his eyes, they .... they didn't look human." She amidtted. " What do you mean?" Seckmeht asked.   
  
"What I said, they was so hardand so cold, like a dead man's eyes. Anyway he got up and we fought ..... he had something in his hand ..... a weapon I think a knife. He slashed me in the arms and then kicked my legs out from under me when I knocked the knife away. Then he beat me up, he knocked the wind out of me so I was stunned and he kept hitting me, that why I was so brusied up. Then he said something to me." She said pausing for a moment. "What?" "It sounded like: lets see those ronin fools protect you now girl. Once I'm done with you will wish they are not the ones to wacth after you." She said, Seckmeht didn't say anything but glanced down the hall for a moment then back to the girl. "What happened after that?" He asked, the girl wouldn't look at him or speak for a moment.   
  
"Then he told me what he planned to do with me." She said shamefully and barely above a whisper, Seckmeht knew what she meant but before he could say anything she contuined in a stronger voice. "I fought like a wildcat after that, somehow I garbed the knife and I slashed him in the arms and knocked him off me. He tried to garb me but something happen and he didn't garb me so I ran. Something caught me in the ankle but I kept running under I couldn't run anymore. The last thing I remember was thinking that I needed to get somewhere safe then everything went black and I woke up in that bedroom."   
  
Seckmeht looked down the hall again and after a few moments the Seasonals and Kayura came down the hall. "You have no idea what your name is?" Seckmeht asked the girl before she could ask if they had overheard the conversation. "I told you I didn't." She repiled getting annoyed. " We must have something to call you, if you don't remember your real name then until you remember we will have to substitude another for it." Kayura said, the girl frowned not liking where this was going, she looked away from the people, they had pertty much saved her life but there was something about them that made her nervous but she couldn't put her finger on it.   
  
"That isn't nessicary. All I need to know is how I get to Tomaya if I not in Tomaya. Then once I recover my memory I can pay back the debt I own you." She said looking at the floor. *Okay so I don't want to go back to the street for that pysho to find me but I defently don't think staying here is such a good idea either.* The girl thought to herself. " I do not think we can let that happen. You said yourself some one attacked you, if he tries again?" Seckmeht asked. " Then I had better learn to run a lot faster." The girl said, Anubis shook his head.   
  
" Since you have lost almost all of your memory it can be more dangerous now. You can't run froever." he said. " I can try." The girl said going on defense again. " Kinu, you ..." " What did you call me?" The girl asked Dais surpised. " I called you Kinu, it was my sister's name." Dais said after realizing that wha he had called her. " Kinu means silk and silk is one thing she isn't." Cale muttered, Kayura elbowed him in the ribs. " Kinu." The girl repeated thinking, she looked at the five people. " You say I can't run, what do you suggest I do?" She asked not beliving she was asking that question.  
  
Another exchanges of looks and it almost looked like a telepath conversation was going on. "Stay here, until you recover your memory you can stay with us. But know this Kinu there are things we say that you must not question. The neigborhood is dangerous, so you must listen to us. Do you unstand?" Kayura asked. "Everything you say?" Kinu asked. "Pertty much." Dais said, Kinu bit her bottom lip, she had trouble with authority figures. But what choice did she really have? " Alright, until my memory returns then I'm out of here." She said.   
  
"Bunt aren't you?" Dais asked, Kinu nodded. "Yea I guess I am." She said then she realized something. " Um ... this is probaly going to sound dumb but I have no idea what your names are." She said to them with a sheepish look, Anubis nodded. " I am Anubis, this is Dais," He motion to the white haried Ronin. " Cale," he motioned to the green haired Ronin. "Seckmeht," he motion to blue haired Ronin. " And Kayura." He motion to the black haired Anceint. Kinu nodded then looked at Cale. " Um .... I hope you're not going to wring my neck for kicking you earlier but you scared the daylights out of me." She said to him. " I unstand but one question: do you remember who taught you that?" Cale asked. Kinu looked at the floor as she tried to remember. " I don't know. Like I said I can't remember. I acted on instinct but I wish I could remember." She said. " Don't over do it Kinu, frocing you memory will only made your memeory loss wrose." Anubis said to Kinu.   
  
Kinu nodded and Kayura gently ushered the her from the group returning her to her room and before leaving told her to rest and left locking the door behind her. " You know keeping this a secert will be nearly impossible," Kayura said to the four Seasonals, the four men nodded. " We know but I think she is in danger and since she has lost her memory what else can we do?" Seckmeht asked, Cale looked at his comrade qiuzzly.   
  
"What are you getting at Seckmeht? This girl is a mortal, what danger can be to her?" He asked. " The despirction of her attacker's eyes and words Cale. ' Lets see those ronin fools protect you now girl. Once I'm done with you will wish they are not the ones to wacth after you.' I do not know about you but I think there is more to her then meets the eye." Seckmeht said his voice in a neutral tone. Kayura made a huming sound but it was Anubis who spoke. " Then we can do no other then to wacth after her until her memory is returned." Anubis said. 


	4. Chapter 3: Finding her place

Chapter 3: Finding her place  
  
Meanwhile Kinu study the hall she was in so she would remember how to get back to her room before she could be caught. A few minutes after Kayura left Kinu realized she had not asked if she was restircted from certain places but then she found the door locked. Taking a hair pin from her selve Kinu picked the lock gald she remembered how and now she was exporling her surrounding. She wanted to make sure she knew her way around if she ever needed to leave without the premisson of her self appointed gaurdians.   
  
Kinu yelped in surpise when someone garbed her shoulder. " What are you doing here?" Dais asked, Kinu sighed in releif. "Don't do that. You scared the daylight out of me." She said trying to calm her heart down. "How did you ...?" Kayura began to ask seeing Kinu outside and felt the key in her pocket. Kinu looked at Kayura. " I came after you because I wanted to ask you something but that was kind of hard to do with a locked door. So I let myself out." She said. " How?" Dais asked, Kinu shook her head. " You think I'm going to tell you so you can lock me up again? I don't think so." She said her face competly serious. Anubis shook his head. "I thought you said you would listen to us." He said. "You didn't tell me I had to stay in there, I kept my word." Kinu ponited out with a competly innocent look.  
  
Anubis and Kayura frowned while Cale and Dais looked at Kinu in ovbious surpise but the shadow of a grin appered on Seckmeht's face. He knew she didn't unstand how dangerous they was or of the darkness in their past so Kinu thought nothing about standing up to them. *Thank the Anceints she doesn't unstand if she did .... then we would probaly be safer on the streets because finding out the turth about this place can be deadly.* He thought to himself.   
  
"Then maybe we should tell you, you are restircted to your room for now Kinu." Anubis said, now it was Kinu's turn to forwn, she gritted her teeth to keep from saying something she would regret later on. Instead she shurgged as if it made no diffrence to her and started back to the room but then Dais garbed her wrist. Kinu protested when he took a hair pin that was half hidden at the end of her shirt sleve.   
  
"So you know how to pick locks?" He asked removing two more pins from her selve. Seeing she couldn't jerk away Kinu used her free hand to apply pessure on a pessure ponit on Dais's wrist and invontarily Dais's hand let go of her and Kinu leaned aganist the wall with her arms behind her back. "Let me keep my lock picks and I won't pick my way out of the room again unless under life or death criustances." She said to them keeping her arms behind her back, she was making her arms hurt and it was silly agureing over hair pins turn lock picks but she wanted to keep incase she needed to get out of or into something. "I'ld like to see your defintion of life or death criustances." Kinu graled at Cale. "Like in a fire or I find I'm really clauophoia." " What?" Cale asked. " Scared of closed in places." Anubis answered, Kinu nodded.   
  
"You know we could just put you back in that room and still take those lock picks." Seckmeht said surpising the others Seasonals but he was speaking to Kinu. Kinu lifted her chin up to meet his eyes, studying him and the other Seasonals. " You could but you wouldn't. You got too much honor in you to do something that underhanded." She said in a matter of fact tone. Cale raised his eyebrows in surpise. " What make you think that? For all you know we could be monsters." He asked.   
  
"You could have left me for dead, there has been more then one ossican you could have killed me. Or you could have done wrose to me, heck, I was unconsience as helpless as you can get but you four didn't do any more harm to me then was already done, instead you and your friend saved my life and helped me. In my book that isn't something monsters do." Kinu said calmly and confidently.   
  
"That may be but you need to go back to your room. Keep the lock picks but no picking the bedroom lock." Kayura said, Kinu nodded and left almost gald for a reason to leave, the stares of the four men was making her nervous. "Far too trusting." Kayura said after Kinu was locked back in her room said but a slince was among the four Seasonals, thinking about what Kinu had said. Finally the group separtated and went their ways.   
  
The next week went by painfully slow, Kinu stayed in her room as she promised coming out only when joining Kayura and the other Seasonals when it was time to eat or when she needed alittle pratively. But she often spoke with Anubis or Seckmeht when one of them checked in on her.   
  
Anubis and Kinu talk or agure about books, history and a few other things. But Seckmeht and Kinu often talked about fighting styles after Kinu revealed that she remember she had someone who taught her martial arts among other things.   
  
But no matter how much she wasnted too Kinu could not remember his name or what he looked like all she remember was he was a stern teacher that she feared greatly but also gave some respect too. After dinner Kinu laid on her bed staring at the cleing and trying to remember anything from her past but when she was getting a headach Kinu sighed and starting doing some streaches while humming a slow soft tune to herself. After a few moments of humming and streaches she added some words to her humming.   
  
"She walks to school with the lunch she pack, nobody knows what she holding back, wearing the same dress she wore yestarday, she hids the bruises with the lien and lace. The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, it's hard to see the pain behind the mask, bearing the burden of a secert storm sometimes she wishes she was never born. Thourgh the wind and rain she stands hard as a stone, in a world that she can't raise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where she loved, conterce angel ....."   
  
Since her back was turned to the door and she was caught up in her streaching and singing that she did not hear the door open or see the person listening to her singing. " ........ A staute in a shadowed place, an angel girl with a upturned face, her name is written on a polished rock: a fragile soul that the world forgot. Thourgh the wind and rain she stands hard as a stone, in a world that she can't raise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where she loved, conterce angel." Kinu sung to herself but then hearing the breathing of someone else she whirled around to face who.   
  
"Didn't know you could sing." Seckmeht said, Kinu felt her cheek burning. " I didn't know you was here." She mummered. " So I noticed. Come with me there is something I want to show you." He said, Kinu nodded and followed the blue haired man, they went down a number of halls and thourgh some doors with Kinu keeping track to find her way back. Kinu almost walked right into Seckmeht when he stopped and turn to her. "Kinu, you are not to tell the others I showed you this place, don't come here in the daytime unless you are with me, alright?" He asked her, Kinu nodded. " But why not tell them?" She asked. "Reasons." He said, Kinu nodded knowing when he used that tone it was one of the things under taboo, Seckmeht told Kinu his and his friends's life was hard ones but he was extremly vague about them.   
  
The two walked into a room lit by many candles, it was clear as day in there so Kinu looked around carefully, she saw weapons from small daggers to kantatas, most of them had something on it which Kinu guess was for safety but as she looked around she had a nagging feeling she had been there before. *This place, it's like a memory from a dream. It's almost like I've been here before. But I couldn't have could I?* She asked herself looking around. Kinu put a hand aganist one of the wall for a moment but then .....  
  
(flash) "Begin!" His stern voice barked from the shadows and she began to patice the moves she had been taught with one kantana. She wrapped it up when she rolled, jumpped up and slashed, her breathing was qiuck from the intensity of her training. Her teacher was slient and when he walked towards her she prepaded herself to be hit but the strike never came, she looked up at he teacher who was just standing there looking as if he was trying to find something in her. Suddenly he turned and walked to the door. "Go to your room." He ordered her but then stopped at the door. "You did well, you will be ready soon." He said and walked out the door. (flash)   
  
Kinu heard someone snap their finger near her left ear and she stepped back realizing where she was. "Are you alright Kinu?" Seckmeht asked concerned. " Yea just .... a flashback. I feel like I've been in here before Seckmeht, I don't know why but I do." She said looking around the room as if it could show her the answer why. " Perharp you was in a place like this." Seckmeht suggested to her, Kinu nodded. " Yea, that must be it." She said and listen to Seckmeht as he explianed some of the weapons, the history of when and where they came into existance and how to use some. After about an hour or so Seckmeht could see his pupil abosrbed what he showed and taught her, he decied that preharps he would soon begin teaching her or reteaching her martial arts and maybe sword play depending on how well she learned and how reponsible she was around the weapons.   
  
The next day only an hour after returning from 'trianing' Kinu heard someone knock on the door. "Come in." She called as she stood, it was Kayura. " Feeling better?" Kayura asked her and the Seasonals's young charge. "Yes I am, starting to remember few things about my past but not my name." Kinu answered. " Like what?" Kayura asked. " Well .... my family mostly. I remember .... I had a brother, my twin thought we didn't look alike. My mother won't tell me who my real father was, she told me she would tell me when I got older. My stepfather he .... I didn't like him ..... he got drunk and beat my mother up a lot but then one day that changed I can't remember too much but I remember we ran from him, planned to go somewhere else but then something happened. The rest is too choppy to make sense out of." Kayura nodded listening with interupption. " Do not push it Kinu, when it is time you will remember." Kayura said. " I know but I wish I could remember then I can get out of you and the other's hair." Kinu said.   
  
"Out of our hair?" Kayura asked. "Figure of speech. I meant so I can stop being a burden to you and the others." Kinu said, Kayura did not say anything but sat down beside Kinu. "Kinu I will tell you something. It has been differnt having a teen around here but I think it has actaully done me and the others good. I may not speak for them but I am gald to have another female around."   
  
"Yea the guys can get annoying at times. Aroggent too." Kinu said. " Don't tell them that." Kayura advised. "Why not? Maybe they need it. To keep them from becoming over bearing and more arrogent." Kayura laughed softly shaking her head. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed but Kinu seemed to, almost purposly at times, find some antic to do or something to say to try and get them to grin. "I must go, goodnight Kinu." She said as she stood and left closing but not locking the door behind her.   
  
Kinu shook her head grinning to herself after Kayura lwftand yawning she changed into her night colthes and welcomed the night and the sleep it brung. She was soon fast asleep not seeing the figure standing the in the shadows of her room. " It is time you remember girl after all, my master does not want the darkness to find the light. Lets see how much you trust them when you remember them." He hissed as he faded back into to the shadows and disappered.   
  
(dream)   
  
She could hear her heart was pounding in her head as she heard the foot falls of someone chasing her. She heard someone yell for her to return but she wasn't sure if it was real or her imagation going wild in a moment of panic and fear. " Leona. My name is Leona!" She shouted as her brother also shouted her name, both of them remembering what their stepfather had told them to do once to protect them from evil. But then the two came to a two way street.   
  
"Which way?" Leona asked looking down both alleyways both looked dangerous. "We have to spilt up, they can't cacth both of us. We will see each other again Leona I promise." Fox said to his sister as he took the left way and Leona took the right. Leona took every turn and back alley she knew but then she ran into a wall. She scambled over the wall and jumpped down landing on her feet sure she had outran her purser. But then she heard a dark voice from behind her. "You are fast little one, but not fast enough." She whirled around to see who or what had spoken, all she saw was the butt of a sword before pian expoled in the side of her head and everything went black.   
  
Now she was standing in darkness, she saw Kayura, Anubis, Cale, Seckmeht and Dais they seemed to be froze where they was standing but there was someone there too, he stood in the shadows but she could see his black eyes staring at her. "Are you ready to learn the turth girl? Lets see how much you trust them when you find out who they are." A voice growled. "NO!"  
  
(end dream)   
  
"NO!" Kinu screamed bolting straight up, she was damped in sweat and her breathing was coming in gasps as if she had ran a mile. Kinu dorpped her head back on the pillow taking some calming breaths to calm her heart and lungs down. " Leona, my name is Leona." She said staring at the cleing trying to relax her muscles to stop trembling. After the shaking stopped she got up and changed into some day colthes from the backpack that she had when the others found her. Lighting a candle and finding the door unlock she went outside. She guessed the others was asleep and she was gratful for it as she headed to the training room.   
  
Leona did not light the other candles but put her up out of bumping reach but where she could pactice in the light. The movements felt natural as she paticed the things she remember. But suddenly she heard someone coming, she qiuckly blew out the candle and hid. " Couldn't sleep either?" Dais asked lighting a few candles and Leona's heart nearly stopped until she realized he was talking to Anubis, Seckmeht and Cale. " No, it seems tonight is one of those nights. Is Kinu still asleep?" Anubis asked. " Don't know, she is probaly, that girl is dead to the world when she asleep of crouse, the durgs may be a part of it." Cale said. Durgs? Leona asked herself.   
  
"I still don't like the idea of durgging her." Seckmeht said. " If we didn't she may be up exproling and you know as I do it isn't safe for her to be in these place alone." Anubis said. " Yea I know." Seckmeht said running a hand thorugh his hair. " Speaking of it, what between you and Kinu any way Seckmeht? Not that I'm complaining but since she came here you been acting differnt." Cale said to his comrade. "You should talk, I have also noticed you three and Kayura's been acting differnt." Seckmeht retorded. Anubis nodded. "So ethier all of us have all lost our good sense or Kinu decied she was going to find her place with us." He said, the three other Seasonals nodded. " Yea, Kinu is making us go soft. But the moment she recovers her full memory one of us will have to take her back to Tomaya and that will be that." Cale said though even he wasn't so sure it would be that simple. 


	5. Chapter 4: Conforntation

Chapter 4: Conforntation  
  
It took everything in her for Leona not to yell at them but she stayed out of sight and headed to the door, unfortuanly she didn't see the boxes in her way until she walked into them and the boxes fell on her. "What the?"Anubis asked hearing something fall and seeing some boxes fall. Then from under then boxes something was moving under them.  
  
Kinu dug herself out from under the boxes then Seckmeht garbed her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. "What are you doing here?" Cale growled. "Like to ask you the same thing." Leona shot back her temper flaring as she shoved Seckmeht away from her. Seckmeht was so surpised at the action that he did not resist the shove.  
  
"You heard what was said didn't you?"Anubis asked. "So what if I did?" Leona asked him, anger and hurt burning in her eyes like a wildfire. "How did you find this place?" Dais asked trying to find out how she got here. "I came in here before you did, needed to work since I couldn't sleep. Guess the durg wasn't strong enough to keep me asleep." She said not holding back her anger, she was going to give these four a peice of her mind.   
  
Though part of it is your fault in a way for actucally trusting them, Leona, but they could have made it known this was just bussience instead of humoring me! She thought brushing past them. When Seckmeht tried to stop her she ducked under his arm and headed to the room. "I have recovered my memory." She lied. "I guess tommorw I will return to Tomaya." She said to them as she walked out the door and ran down the hall to her room, oddly enough she almost wanted the four to stop her.  
  
But instead of going back to sleep Leona waited untill she was sure everyone else was asleep before she started to pack her things. Leona looked in her backpack then at the door. "You are in so much trouble Leona." She said to herself. "And I don't even have a clue how I'm going to get you out." She said thinking.   
  
"No one know I intend to leave, I could make it to Tomaya before sun rise if I left now." She said but sighed shaking her head. "As if that would work, knowing my luck I would run into that pyscho Anyway something tells me if I leave here won't get far because of the five living here." She groaned shoving a hand in her hair.   
  
"You seemed to have a habit of talking to yourself don't you?" Leona jumped and whirled around to face Anubis standing in the doorway. "What are you doing? Trying to give people heart attacks?" Leona asked him. "Why was you talking to yourself?"Anubis asked. "Habits are hard to break." Leona said shurgging. "Thinking about running?"Anubis asked seeing the packed back pack. Leona didn't say anything for a moment.   
  
"If I was I wouldn't get far would I?" She asked looking at him wanting to see his face when he answered but it wasn't him who answered. "No, you wouldn't, we would come after you. Kinu ...." " My name is Leona." Leona repiled. "Your real name?" Dais asked, Leona nodded. " But you do not remember the rest of your past do you? Or where you can go?" Cale asked. "I do not wish to stay where I am not welcome." Leona answered stiffly.   
  
"You are not one to frogive easily are you?"Anubis asked. " No. It is easy to trust someone but nearly impossible to regain that trust once it is broken." Leona said lifting her backpack up then straighting her spine and setting her shoulders as she perpaded for trouble from them. I don't know how I'm going to get pass them but I will. She thought to herself as she tried to slip past Anubis. But Anubis would not let her pass.   
  
"You are not leaving here Leona." "Who named you my lord and dictor? I will leave here if I please." Leona shot back. "I do not think you are up to a sparring macth right now Leona." Seckmeht said, Leona turned her atteion to him but do not take her eyes off Anubis. One problem at a time Leona. She thought to herself.   
  
The tension between the five was thick in the air, Leona wasn't going to give and neither was the Seasonals. "We can not let you go yet, until you recover your memory competly it is too dangerous. You have to meet us half way on this Leona." Dais said. "I have been meeting you half way but one thing I don't take kindly to is being tricked and lied to." Leona hissed.   
  
"Prehaps you should listen to your own words."Anubis said, that got Leona madder and did a foolish thing. Anubis garbed Leona wrist as she tried to slap him, Leona met his dark stare with one of her own but she felt a shiver race down her spine realizing that attempting to slap him was a big mistake.   
  
Anubis let the slicence speak for him and the moment Leona had to look away he lower her hand but kept a death grip on her wrist. " You gave your word you would stay until you recover your memory and you must keep your word. Your anger is clouding your good sense, so I will let this go but do not attempt such a thing again Leona."He said quietly releasing Leona's wrist, Leona rubbed her wrist to bring back the criculation as she tried to regather her thoughts.   
  
"Then release me from my word, I just want to leave." Leona said softly after a moment's thought. " No you don't. You just want to run, stay away from others so you don't have to trust them." "What would you know about it Seckmeht?" Leona asked. " Believe me Leona I know more about that then I should." Seckmeht said gruffly, Leona shook ran one hand thourgh her hair not sure wetheir she wanted to laugh at that thought or scream because of what was going on.  
  
"I knew you four was trouble the mintue I met you." She said shaking her head but her anger was fused out, she was only tried now and wanted to sleep for a week. "We will talk more in the moring, after training."Anubis said. "Pardon?" Leona asked. "What I said after training."Anubis repiled and walked out with his fellow Seasonals but he decied aganist locking the door, something told them Leona wouldn't try running.   
  
Leona shook her head and laying down on the bed was soon fast asleep unaware of the man and the cat in her room. " The chain is foaming. Soon one of darkness will see meet with his blood again in one of light and then twins will meet again. And when Darkness and Light meets again they will find two common bond." Said the old man as he and the cat disappered. 


	6. Chapter 5: Memory restored

Chapter 5: Memory restored  
  
Leona turned circles in the darkness unable to see much. " Scare of me?" She challage into the darkness as she looked around. "You have to use your other senses not just sight if you want to find me." Seckmeht called as Leona tried to pinpoint where he was but couldn't. She denpend too much on sight. Seckmeht thought to himself as he wacthed Leona trying to find him.   
  
Then out of the coner of her eye Leona saw Seckmeht's sword, she bought her sword up to block but the block knock her off blance. Leona regain her blance quickly and had to block another blow before Seckmeht faded back into the darkness. Okay I can't see him and he keeps fading into the darkness so I can't see him or hear him but I have to try. She thought to herself.   
  
Leona closed her eyes blocking out what she saw, to hear. It was quiet other then the sound of her breathing, and soemone else's. There! Leona thought and zeroed in on the sound and hit Seckmeht hard in the chest, knocking him back as the lights came back on but then fight wasn't over. "Alright Seckmeht, you asked for it." Leona said and held the sword close to his thoart, Seckmeht looked up at her.   
  
"Battle over?" Leona asked. " Battle over." Seckmeht responsed, Leona nodded and stood up as did Seckmeht but then Leona brought up sword up to block a swipe from Seckmeht. "You remembered." Seckmeht said. "I'm a qiuck learner." Leona answered as Seckmeht sheathed his sword and Leona put her pactice sword up, she looked at the three men leaning aganist the wall wacthing.   
  
"You are getting better."Anubis said, Leona nodded wiping the sweat from her brow. Since their agurement a month ago Leona, Seckmeht, Dais, Cale and Anubis had come to an agreement. Though Leona felt they and Kayura was still keeping something from her Leona did not question, she was allowed a bit more freedom alone and trained with Seckmeht and the other men though Kayura also taught her but that was one on one training.   
  
"Tried?" Seckmeht asked, Leona shook her head. " Not really, normally I'ld be ready to call be quits though." She said. "Your endrence is strenghting, that may be why." Dais said, Leona thought about it and nodded agreeing. "Come on, we been neglecting you teach you how to fighting and disarm with a dagger." Cale said, Leona nodded and went to retreive a dagger.   
  
But Leona stopped looking at the dagger in her hand her mind going to something else. Seckmeht saw the far away look in Leona's eyes mixed with .... *Fear?* Seckmeht thought. "What is it?" he asked, Leona shook her head. "Nothing just thinking about .... nothing. Nevermind." She said shaking her head. "Nightmares again?" Leona sighed and nodded.   
  
"They never stopped and it is getting annoying." Leona confussed, remember the day she took a nap after dinner and woke nearly screaming right when Anubis and the others walked in the room, she had never been so embrassed in her life. "What was it this time?" Cale asked. " Don't worry about it. I believe we have training to do unless you want to set it for a later date." Leona said pruposly in a challaging tone, she wanted to work not dwell on her nightmares.   
  
Cale nodded and the pactice began, Cale showing Leona ways to disarm or attack the opponnent. Then Cale slipped in and out with it, and lock his dagger with Leona's, he froced Leona to release the dagger or having her wrist broken. "How did you do that?" She asked, Cale slowed what happened down and showed Leona what he did.   
  
Leona nodded as patice contuined but then suddenly Leona felt a great pain rip thourgh her and she double over with pain. She was gasping for air, it was extremly hard to breathe. "Leona?" She heard Cale ask as her vison swirled. She heard one of the guys asked her something as streak of pain ripped thourgh her and she felt her knees hit the floor as everything went black.   
  
She looked at the people around, some was screaming, some crying and others was sitting still staring into space. Her heart went to the newcomers knowing the invasion that the Warlords spoke of often had started. She knew the cries and screams would go unanswered as the neter spirits and Talpa fed off the negative engery of the people around her.   
  
Leona was here as a punishment and as a reminder if she was not careful she would be in a wrose place then here, though years ago she wouldn't have believe it she now knew in the Dynasty there was wrose places. She shook her head and walked to a couple she meet and befriended, they was somehow holding out though she wasn't sure how long that would last. She found them easily and sat beside but looked ahead as she spoke.  
  
"Hey, how are you guys?" She asked the black haired couple. "If I said good I'ld be lieing. We've looked for our son but we haven't seen him have you?" The woman asked. "No, my guess is he got luckly, he mange to escape the Dynasty soldiers. Also .... I heard that they are five warriors defying the Dynasty. They have armors like the Warlords but they are fighting and defeating the Warlords in battle." The man smiled at this. "Then there is still hope."He said. "There is alway hope." The woman said.   
  
"I also heard that with the warriors is a woman, tiger and .... a black haired boy around the age of your son. Maybe that is Yuli and he is safe now." Leona said softly to the two as she stood. She sensed him before she heard him, she looked to see a man in sub armor. "Uh oh, here comes trouble." She muttered moving away from the couple. Leona stood her ground as the leader of the Warlords apporched, it was Anubis! Suddenly Leona was standing in darkness again as memories of her time in the Dynasty came back to her .....  
  
As the vison disappered and Leona was aware she was being shaken. "Knock it off! What are you trying to do shake me to death?" She snapped out of suprise from what happen. Dais had a worried expression on his face, as she realized that she was not in the training room any more, but in her bedroom.  
  
Leona felt her stomach slam hard into her. "I think I'm going to be sick." She said rolling off the bed and on to her hands and knees. That made her feel wrose so she lost her lunch and everything else on her stomach. Leona held one hand to her stomach leaning her head aganist the bed, she was aware that the others had also came into the room.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kayura asked and touched Leona's frohead feeling for a fever. Leona jerk back like she had been strung. "I'm fine. Just .... overdid it in training I guess." Leona lied barely keeping her voice normal. "Maybe you should rest then." Kayura said, Leona mange a weak smile. " Good idea." She said as they left.   
  
"Oh, f---ing shit! I am so dead if they find out I know who they are." Leona said standing up and looking around for a way of escape but she saw none. Crusing under her breath Leona sat down thinking. *I will just have to act like I don't know. I go riding with Cale after dinner but instead of riding with him I'll ride away from him, head to the forest and find a way out of here.* Leona thought to herself and began to prepare. 


	7. Chapter 6: Bolt!

Chapter 6: Bolt!   
  
"Are you sure you feel well enough to go riding?" Leona nodded. "Sure anyway, fresh air will do me some good." Leona said with a fake smile, Cale nodded and led the way to the stable. "You can uses this one, we got her on a ra ..... I mean, we got her a few years back, she is spirited but I don't think she will give you trouble." Leona nodded pretending not to hear the near slip.   
  
*Bet you got her on a raid huh Corruption?* She wanted to ask but knew better then to, so she looked at the chesnut color horse with a black mane and tail. "What is her name?" She asked. "We call her Spirit." Cale answered, Leona nodded. "Good name." She said and after getting the horse ready she walked out the stable leading Spirit by the reins where Cale and his horse was waiting.   
  
  
  
But then as he was about to get on his horse Cale sensed something was wrong. " Leona I think .." He start to say but then a dark laughter sounded thourgh out the area they was in. Suddenly both horses started neighing and Spirit went to her hind legs kicking her front, Cale garbed Spirit reins's as both he and Leona tried to calm her down. "Cale what is it?" Leona asked.   
  
"Trouble." Cale answered after calming the horse down and standing infornt of Leona looking for who or what spooked the horses. "So Cale of Corruption, we meet at last."A male voice said, both Cale and Leona looked up to see a young man about eighteen, sholder lenght dark brown hair and blue green eyes and he was in black and white sub armor.   
  
Cale looked at Leona who stood tensed and looked very confused. "And Leona isn't it? My brother in arms spoke very fondly of you, said you put up a good fight for a mortal. Of crouse being trained by the master of creulty I can see that is true." The man taunted, Leona's eyes went wide when she realized he was a comrade to her attacker and he knew she remembered.   
  
"Ah yes, I see that fear in your eyes girl. Cale and the other Seasonals aren't who they act to be are they?"He asked smirking. "Leave Leona out of this! She has no part of that!" Cale said. "Are you so sure Cale, I've been ordered to detain her and intend to do as my mistress commands!" The man said jumping from where he stood. Cale pushed Leona out of harm's ways and qiuckly made a choice he hoped would not make matters wrose later.   
  
"Armor of Darkness!" Cale disappeared in a bright flash of light and reappered in full battle armor. Leona stumbled backwards, she forgot the fear and wonder she felt when she saw one of the Warlords armor up. Then when Cale turned and garbed her Leona tried to jerked away from him but Cale did not let her. He knew he was scaring her and though he did not want that it was for her own good.   
  
He picked her up and using the strenght of the armor Cale jumped up to the balcony over looking the stables. "Stay here Leona."He ordered putting her down then jumped down to where the man had also armored up and was waiting. Anubis, get the others. We got trouble. Tell Kayura to get Leona somewhere safe, she is on the balcony overlooking the stables. He called to his comrade thourgh the armor link.   
  
Cale and the man locked swords with each other, the man started to lose ground and had to unlock the swords. "Cale! Look out behind you!" Leona yelled from where she stood when she saw another Warlord! Leona wasn't sure how she knew the newcomer was her attacker and a Warlord but the sense of power he gave off sent Leona's instincts screaming in wraning and with her attacker came what appered to be Dynasty soldiers but the armors was thicker and they was a gary color.   
  
"Quake with Fear!"Anubis and the others had came after getting the message. Anubis's attack took out of the othe soldiers and the newcomer stopped the rest. "So we got some new Warlords." Seckmeht growled wacthing the two men from his visor. "Yes Hari, I am of Fire Rock, leader of the new Dark Warlords." "And I am Loki, Warlord of Cruel Fire. You should just give us the girl and save yourselves, she is of no use to you." Loki said.   
  
"No way, there's no chance we are going to let you touch her." Dais said. The four Ronin began to spread out and surrounded Hari and Loki. "Have it your way Ronin scum but she is coming with us. Soldiers attack!" Hari commanded sicing the soldiers on the Seasonals. As the Seasonal qiuckly started to whitle down the soldiers Leona turn when Kayura came onto the balcony.   
  
"Come on Leona, it is not safe here." Kayura said, Leona took a step back away from Kayura. Kayura frowned. " Leona we do not have time for this, I will explain but you have got to come with me." Kayura said, Leona looked at her down at the battle raging below, the Seasonal was now fighting the two Warlords and a few soldiers.   
  
"I've had enough of this! Quake with Fear!" "Web of Deception!" "Snake Fang Strike!" "Black Lighting Slash!" The Warlords had no cacth aganist the four attacks, they knew they was beaten. "Arrrrrgh! You can't stop our master forever, soon he will have her!"Hari snarled as he and Loki teleported away.   
  
After the battle not a word was spoken, it was so qiuet you could hear a pin down. Dais removed his helemet and looked up at the balcony where Leona and Kayura stood. It came to Leona that she had not thought about running during the battle but right now it sounded like a good idea, a very good idea. Before anything could be said or done she bolted! " Leona!" Kayura called after the teen but Leona didn't stop, instead she only ran faster gratful for keeping in shape and for remembering a safe way out of the castle.   
  
Leona could hear her heart pounding in her head and her feet hitting the floor as she ran taking every short cut she could remember. Finally, she somehow got outside, Leona didn't stop to cacth her breath as she ran to a forest like place she knew she could hide at. Her lungs felt like they was on fire from not getting enough air but she kept running until she was in the forest and was sure she was alone.   
  
Leona leaned aganist a tree feeling very light headed as she gasped for air. When the light headedness toned down a bit and her lung was on a semi normal breathing, Leona started walking carefully thourgh the forest. There was a lot of undergrowth and plants just waiting to trip her and right now she couldn't afford being injuried.  
  
The things she had stored away was in good shape dispite the years she was gone, of crouse time passed more slowly in the Dynasty then in the mortal world. She qiuckly took what food was not spoiled, a black whip and a dagger with a phoenix's head for a handle. She qiuckly put her two weapons on her belt and stuffed the food into her pockets. "Ok, now how in the world do I get out of this nightmare?" She asked herself.   
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps and hide. "This is the direction she ran. You really think she been here before?" Dais asked, Cale nodded. " Yea, I do. I don't know how but I do think she has been in the Dynasty before. And from the look on her face when she saw me armor up she was here during the invasion." Cale said.   
  
Leona swallowed the knot of fear in her thoart and qiuetly slipped again but her atteion was so focused on Dais and Cale she didn't wacthed where she stepped. Leona tripped over the tree root and falling backwards, tumbled down the hill. Leona ended up staring at the tree tops the wind knocked out of her so she couldn't move and pain came from her right shoulder from her tumble.   
  
Leona heard footsteps as the four Seasonals showed up and Leona managed to get to her feet. But as she tried to bolt Cale garbed her by the back of her shirt collar. Leona didn't give them a chance to say anything, she fought like a wildcat, trying to get away from them.   
  
"Leona, calm down." Cale ordered trying to hold on to the sturggling girl. Leona didn't listen, terror, andreline and panic clouding her good sense she manage to get one of her arms free and socked Cale one. Out of surpise and pain Cale let her luckly Dais caught her.   
  
Knowing that Leona was not going to listen Dais tied her wrists up behind her back, that was when Leona stopped fighting seeing she wasn't getting away and a blank look came over her face. "Come on Leona, we have some explaining to do." Dais said. " Do what you want, it doesn't matter now." Leona said softly as she walked with them as if she was walking to her own hanging. 


	8. Chapter 7: Finding out the turth

Chapter 7: Finding out the turth  
  
Leona sat still in the chair she had been put in staring straight ahead as Kayura came in with. She looked from the Seasonals to Leona. "Why did you run?" She asked, Leona did not say anything or look at Kayura. Kayura touched her shoulder gently and Leona jerked side ways almost toppling the chair over if Anubis did not garb the back keeping girl and chair from falling. Kayura stood infornt of Leona and Leona looked up at her then looked away to the wall as if it was suddenly interesting.   
  
"Are you going to kill me now?" She asked after finding her voice. Anubis sighed. "Obvious you did not listen to a word we said coming here. We told you what happen."Anubis said. "And you think I'm souppse to believe you?" Leona asked, suddenly the rings on the staff started to clash together. "What is it Kayura?" Dais asked. "I don't know." Kayura said then she heard a soft gasp of surpise come from Leona, Leona was staring pass Kayura and the Seasonals wide eyed.   
  
Kayura and the Seasonals turned and saw a man with a straw hat, blue and white robes, holding the Staff of the Ancients in his hand. "Ancient One?" Leona whispered in pure suprise, that got the atteion of Kayura and the Seasonals! " You know who he is?" Kayura asked, Leona nodded. " Oh yea, I know. The Anceint was the one that told me to stay in hiding until the end of the Dynasty Wars or atlest until the final battle." Leona said. "And you listened well child. But now it is the Seasonals and Kayura you must listen to. What they have said to you is ture." The Anceint said then looked at Kayura and the Seasonals.   
  
"Loki and Hari are the servants of a new evil, their master is after Leona became of her battle skills and because she will have a part in the battles to come." Leona went very still inside and counted the heartbeat before she could find her voice. "A part in the battle to come? What do you mean?" She asked. "You will have a part in the battles to come, that is all I can tell you. Good luck."And with that the Anceint disappered.   
  
*You are way over your head Leona.* She thought to herself, shaking her head. " Can we say this is going to be trouble?" She asked outloud wanting to break the slience. "I would think so Leona, I would think so."Anubis said, Leona groaned to herself. "I wish I didn't ask, it seem weird things always happen when I'm around." She muttered, Kayura looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. "What I said, ever since I was young weird things always happened. Like ...... when I was able to resist the Neter Spirits."   
  
"What?" Seckmeht asked shocked, Leona nodded. "I was sent to where the mortals was sent when I was captured with the people of Misho. But for some reason the effect of the Neter Spirit wore out after the first three days, some reason they couldn't use my negative engery and when I started to rebel well .... I think you know that part." Leona said to Anubis, who nodded. "I know. But you have no idea how you was able to resist thier power?" He asked. "Not the faintest idea. Only that weirdness and trouble seems to follow me around like a hound dog." Leona repiled truthfully.  
  
Cale raised an eye brow but cut the ropes binding Leona wrists behind her, Leona rubbed her wrists lighly to get rid of the marks on them from straining aganist the ropes. As she turned her right arm upward Seckmeht noticed something he had never seen before, a mark that looked like a small star or snowflake just above the wrist. "Where did you get that?" He asked.  
  
"This? I've had it for as long as I can remember, I was told I was born with it. My twin brother has a mark like this on his left arm. But I normaly wear long selves to hide it." Leona said shurgging casually as she worked thourgh the knots in her stomach. *This is way too weird even for you Leona! It was bad enough being able to resist something no one else seemed to but finding out you got a part in the battles to come?* She thought to herself.   
  
Leona made a sound of fustardtion in her thoart and ran her left hand thourgh her hair but flinched, her shoulder was thorbbing with pain. " You are hurt." Cale said. " So are you." Leona repiled before she could stop herself. Kayura put a hand on Leona right shoulder, Leona sighed getting the unspoken message. " Sorry, I didn't mean that. I won't have hit you but I thought you was still the Warlord of Corruption and I knew what happened to those that knew too much." Leona apolized. Cale nodded but said nothing. " Come with me Leona, I will heal your shoulder and see if there is anything we can find out." Kayura said, Leona nodded and standing up followed her.   
  
But a week later nothing had been found to figure out what the new evil wanted with Leona or what part she had in the battles to come. One day Leona was talking with the Seasonals after training. "How old was you when you was brought here?" Cale asked, Leona was surpised by the question but answered.   
  
"I was thirteen when I first came here, fifteen when the Dynasty Wars ended." Cale nodded but asked another question. " You was alone?" He asked, Leona nodded. "My mother was garbed before I was but I never saw her again. And before I was capture my brother and I took serparate streets so I don't know what happened to him." Leona said quietly, she and Fox was close even for twins, somethings they seemed to know what the other was feeling no matter what was happening. "And what about your father?" Dais asked, Leona shurgged.   
  
"I don't know what happened to my stepfather and I never knew my real father. I was told he left one day when I and Fox was babies and died, I don't believe it but I got no proof other wise other then two items that I and Fox found when we was six. Right around the time my life started to turn upside down." "What do you mean?" Leona removed something from her pocket, it was a small black staute of a sake, cobra baring it's fangs looking like it was hissing in wraning, she turned it upside down and on the bottom of the falt surface under the snake was an inspriction.   
  
"I and Fox found this statue and another copy locked up in a box when we was six, when we confornted our mother she confessed it was our father's. I've kept it since while Fox kept the other and we tried to find out what the insprictions on each says. I can't read anceint Japanese well so I've never figured out what it says." Leona said.   
  
Seckmeht looked at the statue then did a double take. It can't be! he thought. " May see it?"He asked, Leona handed the staute over. Seckmeht read the inspriction and shook his head. "What is it Seckmeht? You unstand what it says?" Leona asked him as he handed the wolf back. "Yes I do. I was the one who wrote on both."He said, it took a moment for what he said to set in. "You what?" Cale asked. "I wrote it or scarth it in acutally. For my son and daughter."He turned to Leona.   
  
"It says: keep the snake as protection and as a sign so I will know you should we meet again. Childern of fall protected by the sting of my warth and the vemon of my creatures. I didn't think about not being able to unstand it and then I got word you and your brother died and I frogot about you two and your mother or tried." Seckmeht said, Leona dorpped the staute shaking her head. "Leona." Seckmeht started to say but she pushed him away from her and ran out of the room. " Leona!" Seckmeht called after her but she ran into her door slamming the door behind her.   
  
"You knew that she ..." But Seckmeht cut Dais off. " No I didn't realize at first, she looks just like her mother but the color of her eyes are like mine. And it looks like I blew it as the boys would say." Then Kayura came in. " Do you know what happened? I just saw Leona, she was crying for some reason."   
  
Seckmeht crused under his breath but Anubis shook his head he quickly filled Kayura in. "She is young Seckmeht remember that and she probaly feels a bit betaryed. She may think you knew." Dais said, Seckmeht nodded. "And I have no idea how to explain I didn't."He said.   
  
"Leave her alone for a little while, when you know she is not likely to bolt talk to her." Kayura advised. "I did not ask for your help Kayura." Seckmeht snapped. Kayura on the other hand was use to Seckmeht's insults and stubborness. " No you did not but I am giving it to you." She repiled, Seckmeht growled. "In the words of your daughter: go growl at a block of wood Seckmeht, because it doesn't work on me." Kayura said.   
  
Cale grinned at the two while Anubis seemed to be having a sudden coughing fit. " This is very amusing you two, really it is, but Seckmeht I think your daughter attempting to leave again." Dais said looking out the door down one hall seeing Leona walking out of the room and qiuckly down another hall. 


	9. Chapter 8: Accepting

Chapter 8: Aceppting  
  
Leona headed outside to the stable, she wasn't going to run, she learned that she wouldn't get far and there was no way she could get out of the Dynasty without someone opening a portal. She went into the stables and down to where Spirit was. She went into the stall and took out a brush and started to brush the horse gently, she needed to work or she was going to start crying again. "Why didn't he tell me before?" She asked outloud and shook her head.   
  
"The thing for best for you to do is to vamoose Leona, disapper and never reapper." She said to herself but she knew she wouldn't. "Yea right, I can't run from here and even if I some how got in the mortal world and put a couple oceans between me and my father there was still Hari, Loki and who knows what else after me." She said sighing. "You really need to stop talking to yourself." Leona's shoulders slumpped hearing Seckmeht's voice.   
  
"Go away Seckmeht, I don't feel like talking to you right now." She said to him moving to the other side of Spirit have something between her father and her. "You are not going to make this easy are you?" Seckmeht asked. "I never make things easy." Leona retorded. Seckmeht looked at his daughter, he knew this wasn't going to be easy, Leona was still smarting from what happened back in the Dyansty and he saw she would not look at him.   
  
"I knew this would not be easy Leona and what happen before makes it harder. But you must believe me on this: when you was brought I didn't know you was my daughter, remember we rarely saw each other and when you came here those months ago I didn't know it ethier. I just found it out now." Leona kept brushing Spirit but she was listening.   
  
"Did you love her?" She asked him. "What do you mean?" Seckmeht asked unsure what she meant. "My mother, did you love her or was she just a one night stand that ended up with two aciddents?" Leona not sure she wanted the answer but she was trying to put all the pieces of this puzzle together.   
  
"Of all the questions you could ask that is the hardest. You know how I was as a Warlord Leona and yes it did start out as a one night stand." "But it didn't end like that did it?" Leona asked. " No, your mother interested me, she was not revolted or frighten by my apperance she also had great courage and some how she figure out what I was. So I stayed with her for some time but then I returned to the Dynasty, I did not think I would ever see your mother again and I did not know about you and your brother, nethier of us did at that time. I met your mother again a year later, in her arms was two small babes, a boy with dark green hair and snake like green eyes and a girl with rust colored hair and black eyes that was the first time I saw you and your brother." Seckmeht leaned aganist the wall of the stall Spirit and Leona was in.   
  
"So what did you do?" Leona asked. "I was caught between a rock and a hard place as they say, if your birthes was discovered by Talpa he would kill you, your brother and your mother or order you and your brother to be brought to the Dynasty." "What? Why?" Leona asked surpised. "You two was of my blood, if both of you grew up in the light Talpa would have feared that the two of you would somehow be able to convince me to leave him, maybe even join the Ronins."   
  
Leona nodded unstanding that. "So that was the rock, what was the hard place of the problem?" She asked. "I was not even sure I would be able to let someone from the Dynasty kill you, your brother or your mother. I told your mother both of you was born without a chance for survival but she told me that she would not allow me or the Dynasty to harm ethier of you, she would send you and your brother to another country if it was needed. She knew I could have killed her on the spot but she told me falt out that I would be a coward to kill my own childern whose only crime as being born."  
  
"So you didn't kill us, what did you do?" Leona asked. "I left again, I decied to leave you, your brother and your mother be but keep an eye on you three just in case. I saw you and your brother every now and then sometime staying weeks at a time but then Talpa and the other Warlords started to notice my absent, I worried what would happen you to, your brother and your mother should they find out so I made the statues and told your mother I would return when you and your brother was of the age of seventeen, then if both of was strong enough I would take you in as my childern. But then years after I left I got word that you and your brother had died of starvation. I tried to forget about you, your brother and your mother." Leona gave a humorless laugh.  
  
"The irony of it. I and Fox almost did died of starvation but then a family took pity on my mother, Fox and I and took us in until my mother was on her feet." She said. " You was alone wasn't you?" Seckmeht asked. "I am always alone, it's safer that way. Mother use to call us lone wolves, said you gave us that nickname since the only people we was seen around often outside of the house was each other. The few time I and Fox got mother to speak about you, she would speak only well about you."  
  
"She what?" Seckmeht asked, Leona nodded. " She alway spoke well about you, she never told us your name but she alway spoke well about you. Sometimes she tell us that we had your stubborness among other charatertics. Looks like she was right." Leona said quietly looking at the ground. She sighed putting the brush up and looking at Seckmeht for the first time.   
  
" Things have changed greatly since I was the baby girl without a chance as you said and they have also changed a lot since I left the Dynasty, you are no longer the Warlord of Vemon and I .... I've learned that sometimes people desreve second chances. I know this comes as a shock to you finding out I'm your daughter, believe me it is for me. But .... I think as long as that darkness of your past stays in your past .... I would be gald to be able to call you my father if you appect me as your daughter." She said, that was the last thing Seckmeht expected her to ever say.   
  
"My days as a Warlord is over Leona, the Ronins helped me and the other Seasonals realize the turth. Though I didn't realize then I did love your mother and you and I see the teenager you gave grown to become, you have more of the courage and strenght of will then you mother and I have. I'm sorry I was not there those years but appect you as my daughter and I hope in time you can frogive me for not being there and we will become more of a father and daughter." Seckmeht said, Leona smiled. " So do I father, so do I." She said.   
  
"Where is Seckmeht and Leona?" Kayura asked the three Seasonals coming into one of the garden around the casltes. "We don't know, we haven't seen Seckmeht since he went after Leona."Anubis said. "I hope Leona hasn't tried to run again." Kayura said. "I doubt it, Leona is no fool. But she is probaly trying to avoid Seckmeht." Cale said but then saw Leona coming in their direction. "And speaking of her."He muttered.   
  
"Leona where have you been?" Kayura asked seeing the young girl. "Out riding." Leona answered. " Do you know where Seckmeht is?" Dais asked, Leona nodded. " Yea I do. Father is putting the horses up, told me to head inside." Kayura and the Seasonals did a double take. "What did you say?" Kayura asked. "I said father is putting the horses up, he told me to head inside. Why?" Leona asked barely keeping a straight face at the looks on Kayura and the other Seasonals faces when she said what she did.   
  
Anubis looked over Leona's head at Seckmeht when he came here, Seckmeht shurgged and walked over to his daughter, he stood behind her. "She isn't giving you guys trouble is she?"He asked them, Kayura shook her head. " No more then normal." "I never give you guys trouble!" Leona protested. "Oh you don't? How is Cale got a black eye?" Dais asked. " That was differnt anyway you don't garb a girl who think she is in danger unless you want to get socked." Leona repiled.   
  
"Leona you have a penchant for getting in trouble." Seckmeht said. "Seems to run in the family." She repiled in a half challaging, half teasing tone not even looking at him. Caled pulled on Leona's ponytail lighty tipping her head back to look at him. "What was that?" he asked, Leona grinned and pulled her ponytail back. "Do you wish me to repeat it?" She asked him knowing good and well he heard her.   
  
The other Seasonals and Kayura wacthed and listen in suprise. Is it just me or is Seckmeht acting differnt? Cale asked thorugh the armor link. He is acting differnt. I think he found what he was looking for. Anubis repiled knowingly. Light to his darkness but is this part of what the Anceint spoke of? Anubis thought to himself knowing time would only tell. 


	10. Chapter 9: Working together

Chapter 9: Working together   
  
"So these new Warlords are also attacking the mortal world?" Leona asked her father, Seckmeht nodded. "Yes, Kayura going to bring the Ronins here to talk. All of them." Leona looked at her father and the others suspionly, it had been a month since she discovered Seckmeht was her father and she was getting good at reading him and the other Seasonals. "You are uneasy about them being here aren't you?" She asked.   
  
"They only trust Anubis but not the rest of us, Wildfire is the only one that believes we have changed. Halo does not turst Cale, Hardrock does not turst Dais, Strata does not trust Kayura and Torrent does not trust me." Seckmeht said. "Maybe I should have a talk with ..." But Seckmeht cut his daugter off. "Leona, I want you to stay out of sight until after we know they won't think you was kidnapped and brought here." "If I stay out of sight can I still see them? I only want to see what they look like, who knows, maybe we've met before." Leona said, Seckmeht looked at the other Seasonals then nodded. "Alright but stay out of sight."   
  
"I really don't like being here Ryo." Said the blonde haried Ronin of light Sage, Ryo shook his head. "Look we need to talk to them, they did help us defeat Talpa." Ryo said. Rowen shook his head, he also did not like being here. He looked over at a wall between them and the gardens, on the wall he saw a girl standing. "What the?"He asked as the girl suddenly jumped down and disappered. "Something wrong?" Kento asked him. " Nothing I guess but I thought I saw someone." Rowen repiled shaking his head.   
  
Leona looked around after climbing up another wall. "Now where did they go?" She asked but then the rocks of the wall started to move as it was loose. "Whoa!" She yelped as she and some of the rocks fell. When she and the rocks hit the ground Leona's left leg was pinned under a rock and it hurt like heck. "Ouch, oh man I am so going to get it." She said as she doubled over in a sudden coughing fit, as the fit passed she tried to remove a rock off her leg but it was too heavy. But then she saw four young men about the ages nineteen.   
  
"What the?" One with a Brookyeln accent, blue hair and midnight blue eyes asked seeing her, Leona sat where she was studying them. There was three others, one had wild black hair and tiger blue eyes, the other had blonde hair, almost bushy like with voliet blue eyes and the last was very muslcar with black hair and gery blue eyes.   
  
"Who are you?" The one with rust hair asked with a bristh accent. "Like to ask you the same thing." Leona repiled. "But first you mind helping me, this rock is really hurting." She said thorugh clenched teeth. The boys looked from one to another then the musclar one lifted the rock off of Leona's leg. Leona leaned aganist the wall as she stood, her ankle was bleeding.   
  
"Now who are you?" The one with tiger blue eyes asked. "My name is Leona. Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Ryo." Said the one with tiger blue eyes. "This is Sage," He motion to the one with blonde hair. "Kento,"He motion to the one musclar one. "Rowen," He motion to the blue haired one. "And there is another he is ...."   
  
"Cye." A boy with a bristh accent, rust colored hair and sea blue eyes said but then he stopped seeing Leona. " Loiness?" he asked. Leona looked at him in confusion then looking at his eyes surpise lit her face. "Cye!" She said then Cye did something the other Ronins did not expect, he hugged the stanger. "I thought you was dead."He said.   
  
"Do I look dead to you? It is so good to see you my friend." Leona said hugging him back then pulling away to face him. "Cye, you know this girl?" Rowen asked. "Yes, this is Leona. I told you guys about her, she been a friend of the family for years." Cye said but then his face darken realizing where they was.   
  
"Leona what are you doing here? Who brought you here?" Cye and garbed Leona's arm above the elbow. "Let her go Torrent!" Leona turned to face her father who looked at Cye with a look only a father could manage. Cye pulled Leona behind him. " Leave her alone Seckmeht."He said protectively then Kayura and the other Seasonals showed up.   
  
"Knew you guys was still scum." Kento said going to battle armor and going for his weapon and Dais did as well. Cye and Seckmeht went for their's, Sage and Cale went for their's as Rowen went for his. But suddenly a high picth whistle sounded thorugh the air. "Put up your weapons! You guys are not fighting here!" Leona shouted stepping between Seckmeht and Cye."She is right guys. Put up your weapons." Ryo said to his comrades, slowly the element Ronins put up their weapons and went back to sub armor as did the Seasonals.   
  
"Ok, I'm not competly sure what that was all about but Cye cool it, you too father." Leona said. "What did you call Seckmeht?" Cye asked, Leona looked at him. "I called him my father which he is, my real father." She said, Cye stepped back like he had been slapped. "You five are the Ronins?" Leona asked acting like she didn't notice Cye's expression. "Yes we are." Ryo answered.   
  
"Normally I say pleasure to meet ya but right now I'm not so sure since you guys was going to attack my father and the people who saved me from Hari and Loki." The element Ronins looked surpised. "They what?" Sage asked. "Long story, I'ld tell you now but my ankle is hurting really really badly so can we go inside and talk?" Then she added quietly. " Peacefully."   
  
A few mintues later after getting inside and wrapping up her ankle Leona looked at the Elementals, none of them would sit down so none of the Seasonals would. "You nine or should I say ten," She added looking at Anubis, he did help Ryo in the final battle. " Fought Talpa side by side and I see some of you look at others with distrust in your eyes." She said. " You wasn't there. You wouldn't know." Cye said, the anger and betaryal in his voice hurt Leona but then she walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. "I would know a lot about it, maybe even more then you do. I was a pinsoner of the Dyansty for two years before the Dynasty Wars." She said harshly, Cye looked shocked. "What?" He asked. "You want to hear about it in a nutshell or whole story?" She asked. "Whole story." Ryo answered, Leona nodded.  
  
"When I was thirteen my mother, my twin brother, stepfather and I was living in Misho. My mother, brother and I had just ran from my stepfather on the day that the Dynasty attacked. My mother was captured before I was, my brother and I took differnt ways so I don't know what happen to him but I got a good distance before I too was captured." Leona looked at her friend and the other Ronins.   
  
"Anyway I was put in the same place the people of Misho was sent. But for some reason the effect of the Neter Spirits wore out after the first three days, some reason they could not use my negative engery and when I started to rebel aganist the Dynasty it was decied I was too much trouble to keep around. Anubis was ordered to get rid of me but instead of killing me he spared my life." Leona stopped her story and looked at Anubis. "Why did you spare my life anyway?" She asked. "You had spirit and courage. Most people begged me to spare them but you crused me and told me what you thought of me. So I decied if that spirit could be of use in fighting maybe there was a way that you could be useful." "What do you mean?" Rowen asked.   
  
"Well, you guys seen Galditor before haven't you?" Leona asked, the five element Ronins nodded. "Well it was kinda of like that. Anubis spared my life and trained me to fight in trouments. Soppusely if I won a certain amount of trouments I would gain my freedom. At first it was Anubis I fought until a neter lord asked and was allowed to fight me. Now here where the cacth comes in, at the end of the fight the winner was allowed to do anything with the loser as long as he or she did not kill the loser or do too much harm that they are unable to fight. That battle was not only for my freedom but for my life. Because I would have used a dagger on my own self before I let someone do what he planned." she said ans saw some surprised looks.   
  
"Anyway I won the battle and for the next year and half I fought for my freedom. When the Dynasty Wars started I heard the Warlords speak of you Ronins often and I planned to see if I could be of any help if I could get out of the Dynasty. But then last battle which would have earned me my freedom was fixed. Before the battle I was purpsoly injured and infected with a durg that would slow me down, needless to say I lost the battle." Leona took a breath. "After losing the battle, I was given the choice to begin again or die. I chose death because I realized that no matter how well I fought I would never get my freedom like that. The only way I would be free was thorugh death."   
  
Then Anubis took over. "I was ordered to carry out the death stence but after learning about the fixed fight I led Leona outside, there with the help of Saber Stryke .." " Saber Stryke?" Ryo asked. "Yes, he had apporched me after also finding out about the fixed fight. He was the one that persaded me to let Leona go. Anyway with his help Leona was durgged and returned to the mortal world. All this happened only a few days before I fought you and Rowen."Anubis said then Leona started again.   
  
"When I came around after being durgged I met the Anceint, he told me what was happening and told me to stay hidden in the outskirts of Tomaya until the end of the Dynasty Wars or until the final battle. He told me I would know when the end was taking place. And he was right, I did not know how but I knew when the final battle was taking place right before the two worlds started to merge." Then Leona smiled at the Ronins. "I returned went into Tomaya and helped some of the people get to safety when I saw a warrior in white armor take out Badamon, I helped a few more people and ran too. Something told me you was far from needing my help." Ryo smiled slighty but Kento asked. "So then how did you end up back here?" he asked.  
  
"Well one day a few months ago I ran into a certain green haired man and I do mean ran into him." Leona said looking at her father ponitly. "Then one week later I was attack by a new Warlord, I manage to get away from him and I passed out on the streets thinking I had to get somewhere safe. When I woke up I had no memory of who I was, I remember the battle, running into my father but the rest was very burly. My father and Anubis found me in the Dynasty, Kayura healed me and when they found out I had no memory of who I was they took me in. Then save me from Loki and Hari when they came after me. Of crouse I bolt afterwords because I had regain my memory and unlike you five I didn't know the outcome of the Dynasty Wars."   
  
"After the we brought Leona back we found out from the Anceint that the Warlords was after her because of her fighting skills and because she has a part in the battles to come. He did not tell us anything else, only last month did Leona and Seckmeht realize that they was father and daughter. But other then her perchant for trouble Leona does not seem to have any speical abitlies." Dais said, Leona raised an eyebrow. "I'll show you a perchant for trouble in a mintue." She said, Dais only grinned as the five element Ronins looked surpise and Leona saw the shadow of supsion rear it's ugly head. Leona frowned then came up with a plan to set this straight for once and for all.   
  
"Let me see your hand." She said to Cye, Cye looked at her funny. "Why?" He asked. " Just do it." She said to him, Cye struck out his right hand plam up, Leona turn it plam down and then took her father's right hand putting it over Cye's, Seckmeht and Cye protested but Leona shut them both up with a look that could curl water. She then put Sage's right hand over Seckmeht's and Cale's over Sage's, Kento's over his and Dais's over his, Rowen's over his and Kayura's over his until only Anubis and Ryo was left, both followed the suit without being asked.  
  
"The armors came from one and was froged by another froce, they are linked together as you ten are weither you like it or not. Linked by your armors, by blood, sweat and tears that spilled on the ground during the last battle with Talpa. You keep fighting each other but none of you wins, each time you light that old fuse it just causes more trouble. Divided you will all fall but together the ten of you are strong and are a froce to be recokened with. Only in unity will you defeat this new evil and any other that theartens the mortal world." Leona said stepping away from them.   
  
Seckmeht looked at his daughter who stood at a distance looking at him and the other Ronins, he nodded. "She is right. Each time we light that old fuse we only cause more problems. How can we defeat this evil if we are at each other thoart everyday? I do not know about the rest of you but I am willing to put the past where it belongs: in the past. I lost my daughter once and I will not lose her again because we can not get along. We are Ronins are we not?" Seckmeht asked gruffly. Sage looked at Leona then nodded. "Hate to admit but Seckmeht is right, we can not conutine this, for the sake of the mortal world and for our own sakes it is time to let what happen in the Dynasty go." He said, the other Ronins nodded in agreement as they broke the link of hands.   
  
"About time." Leona muttered as she put a hand on her father's arm and the other on Cye's. She felt a gentle but powerful shock run thourgh her from each of them and she jerked back in surpise. Seckmeht and Sage looked at her in surpise as she shook her hands. "What wrong?" Seckmeht asked. "You two shocked me that is what." She said trying to get rid of the tingling in her hands. "Ok new rule: never touch your arms at the same time. Shoot that strings." Leona said.   
  
Sage moved over, and put his hands over Leona's, Seckmeht started to move towards the two but Anubis could see what was going on, and gently held him back, as Sage looked at Leona's hands. "There is no marks. What does it feel like?" He asked. "It tingles, just on the side of painful, like when you get a minor shock." She said, Sage frowned. "I don't see anything wrong, the tingling will wear off but how did that happen anyway?"He asked. "Maybe it's your armors." Leona said as the tingling wore off.  
  
"Leona, you don't have anywhere you can go? Any home?" Kento asked. "What do you think I'm doing here? This is my father's home and mine." Snapped Leona in a wraning tone, Kento looked surpised but a look from Ryo he didn't say anything else. "How old are you anyway?" Cye asked. "I'm sixteen turning seventeen in," It took a moment for Leona to remember the date and count down the day from now to her brithday. "In one week I'll turn seventeen." She answered.   
  
"So would your father have our heads if we tried to take you out for your birthday?" Rowen asked her, he saw that Leona had a good infulence on the Seasonals and Kayura so he was willing to give her a chance. "I don't know, ask him." Leona said barely hiding a grin at the look on her father's face. "Only if Mia is there to charpon or you will not leave your room." Seckmeht said to his daughter. " There's is your answer." Leona said to the element Ronins who nodded.  
  
Later on .... "So." Leona said looking at her father as she and he hung back, Leona had offered to walk with the Kayura and walk Ronins back to the Koji manor so Seckmeht went along to wacth after her. "So."He repeated. "What's was that between you and Cye?" Leona asked clearing her thoart. Seckmeht raised his eyebrows in surpise then looked at Cye. "What do you mean?"He asked suspionly, Leona sighed.   
  
"I guess you should know. Remember that family that took me, Fox and mother in? Well that was Cye's family, the Mouri family. I grew up around Cye." Seckmeht looked at his daughter then at Cye. "Then it looks like I am in his debt." He said gruffly not sounding very happy about it ethier. Leona looked at her father sharply and shook her head. "Got to be a guy thing." She muttered under her breath luckly her father didn't hear her.   
  
"This is where we stop." Kayura said and using the Ancient staff to open a portal. "I guess this is goodbye." Leona said. "Doubt it, we will probarly see each other again." Ryo said sticking out his hand, Leona looked at him for a moment and shook hands with him. Then Ryo and four of the element Ronins left but Cye paused for a moment.   
  
"What should I tell Mother?"He asked. " Tell her .... tell her I'm alive and with ... with my real father in another town. I'll see if I can come by soon." She said, Cye nodded and without another word left also. She is doing well, she has brought unity to the Ronins so let her enjoy what she can. Thought the Anceint wacthing from a far. 


	11. CHapter 10: Finding each other

Chapter 10: Finding each other  
  
  
  
Back in the mortal world .... A young boy of the age of sixteen about to turn seventeen was checking on his supplies. His dark, seaweed green hair was cut short and was rugged and he had a mideum build and was lightly tanned from being in the sun often and his eyes was dark green and looked snake like. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, tennis shoes and a red shirt. "Looks like I still got a good amount of smoke and pepper bombs." Fox said.   
  
But then he felt a chill of a sort run thourgh him with it he felt smugness. "Sis." He said, he come to Tomaya a year ago after a two year coma and since he came he felt the contection between him and his sister hold, he knew well she was alive. " One day I'm going to find her. One day." Fox said and sighed.   
  
A week later Leona looked at her new founded friends, they had come the day before her brithday and asked Seckmeht if they could take her out on the town for awhile, even with the promise that Mia would come and Seckmeht was relucant to let his daughter go but finally gave in. Leona smiled at Yuli who turned out to really be the son of the two people Leona met Yuli was now Mia's adopted son and though he looked pretty sad at the thought his parents was dead he was gald about what Leona was able to tell him.   
  
"Thanks for letting me come with you guys." Leona said to the seven people. "Hey couldn't let your father keep you locked up could we?" Kento asked, Leona frowned but deiced to let it go .... this time. Leona sudden sat up straight in her seat, stiff as a board as she felt something like a chill run thourgh her and great sorrow came with it.   
  
"What is it?" Cye asked, Leona blinked back tears and the feeling slowly faded. " Nothing I just ..... nothing." Leona said shaking her head, looks was exchanged among some of the group but nothing was said as the eight people in Kento's van pulled into a parking spot at a local restaunt.   
  
Inside Fox and his friend Nadia was working qiuetly, Fox looked off in his own thoughts and his friend Nadia knew he was thinking about Leona, Fox had confided in her about having a sister and about her disappering years ago, today was the twins brithday. Fox heard some people coming in and then he got called into the kicten. "Table ten Fox, eight people." The chef said to Fox, Fox nodded and took eight drinks to table nine where five young men, a little boy and a woman was sitting but someone bumpped into him spilling the drinks all over both of them.   
  
"I'm sorry." Fox said cleaning up the mess as best she could. "Don't worry, it was my fault." Said a femal voice as the other person also started to help to clean up the mess.When the mess was cleaned both stood at the same time and looked at each other, Leona did a double take as the other person stared in open shock.   
  
Leon swallowed when her mouth suddenly went as dry as a desert. The boy, he looked like Willaim or more preicely like ... "Can't be Fox?" Leona asked, looking at the boy right in fornt of her, her brother. Fox nodded smiling seeing Leona. "It's been a long time Leona. My sister." He said, Leona smiled back as Nadia and Ryo walked over to the two.   
  
"Hey Fox..." "Hey Leona ..." Both teenagers stopped in midstences seeing the brother and sister. "Nadia I'ld like you to meet my twin sister Leona." Fox said. " Ryo I would like you to meet my twin brother William or Fox as he is normally called." Each twin said to thier friend motioning to thier twin. Ryo shook his head for a moment as if to clear his vision but that didn't work he went with the idea of Leona having a brother. " Ok, hmmm Fox is it? You better come sit with us, I think we need to talk." Ryo said, Nadia told Fox she would take his job and Fox went with her sister.  
  
Cye looked up hearing someone coming and looked suprised to see Ryo and Leona and another young man but seeing the dark green hair of the boy he knew excatly who it was. " Nice to see you again Fox." He said and the others looked up and many stared seeing the brother and siser. "I think we have some explaining to do." Leona muttered.   
  
"So then you found our father, our real father? Where?" Fox asked. "In another town, he had to leave when we was young and then he got word we had died so he never came back for us." Leona said, she hadn't told her brother about the Dynasty since Fox had been knocked out by someone not long after he mange to escape from Misho, he was in a coma up until a year ago.   
  
Sage made a sound in his thoart and Leona sqiurmed in her seat. " Um .... Fox can we go outside .... there is something I have to tell you." She said but when her brother was out of ear shot she asked. "Can you guys get in contact with my father?" Mia nodded. " Then please contact him tell him to come here." She whispered and went outside.   
  
"Ok sister now what is going on?" Fox asked seeing how nervous his twin was, Leona nodded. "Bro, remember that day in Misho, the day we escaped from our stepfather?" She asked, Fox nodded. "Yea I do why?" He asked, Leona was about to tell him when she heard footsteps, she tensed but the relaxed seeing her father. "I was wondering when you was coming." She said, Seckmeht didn't not say anything but looked at Fox. Slowly a smile showed it's self.   
  
"Fox, it has been a long time my son." He said, Fox looked at his sister then at the man that was his father. "Why did you leave?" she asked after a few long moments. Seckmeht looked at Leona who looked at her brother. "Bro there is something we have to tell you. You see it started almost a thousand years ago ...." Leona and her father told Fox about Talpa, the Dynasty, what happened after the capture in Misho, the Dynasty Wars and what happened in the last few months.   
  
Fox leaned aganist a wall his head bent in thought. "So this new evil is after you Leona and maybe even after me when it is discovered you found me?"He asked. "Yes, I'm sorry you have to face this bro but I don't think there is any thing we can do about it." Leona said. " Leona I knew about this." "What?" Seckmeht asked. "When I was in the coma I saw the one you call the Anceint One, he told me my sister and father was alive and in some years time we would meet again and when we did I, you and three others have to face a new evil. Together with the first ten warriors we would fight this evil." Fox said.   
  
"Who is the other ones?" Seckmeht asked. "I do not know." Fox said, Seckmeht nodded. "We will have to be on the look out then. Come on Leona, Fox, say your goodbyes to your friends and then we will go home." Seckmeht said as Fox looked at Leona. Leona rolled her eyes and shurgged and Fox shook his head but the two followed their father.  
  
But the as Leona was about to say something to her brother when she saw an arrow coming towards her brother and father. "Fox! Father! Look out!" Leona shoved her brother and father side ways as an arrow hit where they had been standing. " Not them again! Fox, Leona get to the boys now!" Seckmeht growled as he called his armor. Leona and Fox did as their father ordered and took off running but then the two seventeen year old twins was surrounding by what appered to be walking gray armor.   
  
"Well, well looks like while Loki is fighting Venom I have found both of them. Both of Seckmeht's childern." Hari said and jumped down to the ground. Fox and Leona stood back to back. " Ten to one." Leona whispered to Fox, it took Fox a moment to realize what Leona meant but then gave the smallest of nods and focused on nails, cement blocks, pipes, pieces of wood and any other debris he could see.   
  
Suddenly the different pieces of debris hit the soldiers and Hari from behind, destorying the soldiers and confusing the Warlord. "Run!" Leona shouted jerking her brother forward as the two ran. But then there was a sound likea stick cutting thourgh the air as something hit Fox in the back of the knee, with a cry of pain Fox picthed forward. The back of him leg was ripped open and bleeding badly, cutting right thourgh muscles to where Fox saw the white of his bone. Leona stopped seeing her brother was not with her and started to go back to her. "Don't be an idolt Leona keep running!" Fox yelled to his sister and looked over his shoulder hearing footsteps.  
  
But instead of listening to her brother Leona ran back to her brother. "Come on Fox, can't let those things get you." She said trying to help her brother up but then Hari showed up, blood was on a weapon in his hand that looked like a sickle with a chain attached. "Now you are coming with me." He growled. "No way Hari! I'm not letting you get your hands on my brother! I'll die before I let you touch him!" Leona yelled taking a defense stance infront of her brother a word flashing in her mind. Courage.   
  
Fox looked at his twin and putting his weight on his good leg he stood beside his brother. *She has courage and it is only honorable to try and stand with her. Because I lost my sister once, I'm not losing her again.* He thought as a word flashed thourgh his mind. Honor.   
  
"How touching standing together, for the very last time." Hari said in a mocking and amused tone but then a voice called to him. "There is no way you are getting them Warlord!" Ryo yelled. "Flare Up Now!" Ryo called sure kill and blasted the Warlord. "Arrgh I won't froget this childern! I swear it!" Hari snarled as he teleported away.   
  
"Are you two alright?" Sage asked. "What ever that weapon was that Hari used it got Fox bad." Leona said sitting down beside her brother. Sage qiuckly healed the injury caused by the warlord's weapon. "Thanks Sage." Fox said as he stood. "No problem." Sage said and looked up to see Seckmeht coming towards them. "Are you alright?"He asked his daughter and son. "We are fine now father." Fox said, Seckmeht nodded.   
  
"Thank you for protecting them. I'm taking them home before something else happens." Seckmeht said, the element Ronins nodded and after saying goodbye the group separated and went different ways: three to the Dynasty and five back to the restaunt. 


	12. Chapter 11: New help

Chapter 11: New help  
  
It was the next afternoon the Seasonals, Kayura, Fox and Leona was at the Koji Manor. "So where did these new Dynasty scums come from?" Rowen asked. "From what we guess they was part of the old Dynasty, obviously we did not destory the last of the Dynasty's darkness." Kayura said. "But they haven't try to retake the Dynasty, they just seem to attack us when they feel like it." Leona said.   
  
"Talpa had many other realms and places in the mortal world that could be used as a stronghold. And I think the attacks is a distraction." Seckmeht said. "What do you mean?" Ryo asked. "This new evil wants my daughter and son but I think they want us focused on protecting the two so we are too busy to notice anything else." Seckmeht said, the other Ronins nodded in agreement.   
  
"So what do we have on these guys?" Ryo asked. " There is two new Warlords, but some thing tells me that is not all of them. But as to where their armors came from or who the new evil master is we have no clue."Anubis said shaking his head but Mia seemed to be thinking. "Anubis, the Warlords's armors, did they look like the nine Ronin armors?" She asked. Dais shook his head. " No, their armors did not look even slighty like the Ronin armors. Why?"He asked.   
  
"Maybe there is information on these armors. If there is, it may give us some knowleage of who or what we are up aganist. I'll look and see if I can find anything on my grandfather's files." Mia said, Kayura nodded. "I'm going to take the my childern back to the Dynasty." Seckmeht said standing. "You know the 'have no say for ourselves' part of this is starting to get on my nerves." Leona said qiuetly but loud enough to be heard.   
  
"Until we know you and your brother is safe it is best you listen to him Leona."Anubis said, Leona shook her head. "I've heard that before." She said standing up with her brother. "Does she always say what she thinks?" Ryo asked Fox. "My sister has always been the one to speak her mind." Fox said knowly. "And Fox has always been the qiuet one." Leona said, Fox nodded. Seckmeht just shook his head at daughter and looked Mia.   
  
"Maybe I should just leave Leona with you I do not seem to be doing a good job at turning her into young lady." Leona snorted. "I doubt that would happen in this lifetime my father. I am and will always be a tomboy, mother could always find me ethier fighting with neigborhood bullies or climbing trees." She said, Fox nodded in agreement and Seckmeht shook his head in mock disgust. But soon, Seckmeht, his son and daughter and the other Seasonals left while Kayura stayed behind to help Mia.   
  
That evening the door bell rang, when Mia opened it she saw a man with a box in his arms. " Ms. Mia Koji?"He asked. " Yes that is me." She said. "I have some things for you, they are from a friend of your grandfather's a ... Mrs. Ashlock."He said, Mia nodded remembering the name, she signed for the box the man held and took it.   
  
Mostly it was scrolls and darwings found on digs but there was also eight disks, each labeled a different that she couldn't make out. "Hmm, let me see what are these about." She said and went upstairs to view the disks. She put in the blank disk before and instantly something came up:  
  
From darkness to light  
  
is a diffcult joureny but  
  
as the joureny is made  
  
the lives of the six are  
  
changed forever.  
  
For two are the eyes,  
  
one is the light, another turth,  
  
with her is kindess and  
  
the last is power.  
  
Their lives along with five  
  
who walked in darkness  
  
and light will converse and  
  
bring forth an forgotten power.   
  
  
  
"Kayura! I think I have something!" Mia called after reading the passage again. "What is it Mia?" Kayura asked. "I think I some information that might be tied to the armors." Mia said and showed Kayura the passage and then the two read over the other three disks. "We have defiently found something." Mia said when she realized what she was reading.   
  
Meanwhile in a realm much like the Dynasty .... " Cruses! Lady Kayura and the woman have found out about the armors. Well no matter, I will just have to find the other two sooner then I thought. My Warlords, come forth." Scarlett called her Warlords to her. Out of the shadow stepped two people, one was Hari with short sandly blonde hair and dark cold green eyes, he was in red and orange sub armor.   
  
Then other was Loki with shoulder lenght dark brow hair and blue green eyes was in black and white sub armor. "What is your will mistress?"Hari asked as he and Loki bowed. "You are to capture the user of telekensis and the one who shift things. The Ronins do not know that Seckmeht's son and daughter are they, nor do the girl or boy so you should have no trouble with the boy but wait until the girl alone to try and capture her, she will be the one they wacth the most but they will not be able to keep her locked up froever. Sooner or later she will be on her own and then you will go after her. Wacth the both of them, if the Ronins apporch them bring them here and do not fail me." Scarlett ordered. "As you command mistress."Hari said and he and his fellow Warlord left.  
  
Leona looked around the part of the gardens she stood in, she had mange to escape from her father while Kayura and the other Seasonals was at Mia's. She closed her eyes leaning a small cherry tree to rest for a moment. But then she heard a twig snap and she jumped looking around. She saw no one.   
  
"You are way too jumpy Leona. So much it isn't even funny." She said to herself shaking her head but she couldn't get rid of the feeling she had that she was being wacthed. Carefully she pulled a sheated dagger out of her pocket and hooked it on her belt. Then she turned as she heard someone walking her way, she consealed herself in some bushes unsheated her dagger and waited.  
  
"Leona?" Leona sighed and put her dagger back up. "Hold on a seacond bro." She said and came out of hiding. "Hey, I was wondering if you want to start pactice." Fox said, Leona looked around to make certain they was alone. "Are you sure you want to hid this from father?" She asked, Fox nodded. "Sis something tells me if we don't it will be trouble."He said, Leona nodded and the two headed deeper into the gradens to avoid prying eyes so they could pactice their abilties.   
  
Back at the Koji Manor ..... "So how do we find out who bear the armors and if they are with the Dynasty?" Dais asked. "I will consult with the staff, preharps I can get some insight on the armors and their bearers." Kayura said to the team as she left to try and recive some insight on the armors. The rings on the Anceint's staff started to clash together and Kayura found herself somewhere else.  
  
(vision)  
  
"Lady Kayura." Kayura turned to see eight people, ranging from the age of eight to twenty one. Two of them she regonized. "Leona? Fox?" She asked. Leona only smiled and then motioned to the others by her side. "This is Hari of Fire Rock, Loki of Cruel Fire as you know." She motion to the Warlords. "And though I can not tell you thier names these are, Turth, Kindess, Power and the little one is Light." She motion to three others, two woman, a teenager girl and a small boy, they nodded their hello.   
  
"This is a realm much like the dream realm that is why we are able to speak to you. My friends and I know what you need. What is these six the disk speaks of? And does it involve the armors?" Kayura nodded.  
  
"As you know Hari and I are under the spell of the Dynasty. But the rest are not, nor do they bear armors. The Eyes that are spoke of is Leona and Fox, they are the Eyes of Autumn because their father is the bearer of the Autumn armor. Each of the other Sesonal bearers and even yourself Kayura have some bond to one of last four." Loki explained as two crystal appered in his hand, each with a sliver chain around it.   
  
"The dark blue belongs to Leona, it is based on the powers of Darkness and Starta and the red belongs to Fox, it is based on the powers of Venom and Torrent. They will aid them in dealing with their powers. You see Leona and Fox is hiding their sepical abilites because the Anicent adviced Fox to hid his power and tell his sister the same. Go, find what power they hid and give the crystals to them at the same time." Hari said, Kayura nodded taking the two kanji orbs. "I will do that. Arigto." She said as .......  
  
(vision end)  
  
Kayura opened her eyes, in her hands was the pedants, holding them carefully she got up and walked inside to tell the others. "So Leona and Fox are in this prohechy?" Ryo asked, Kayura nodded. " Yes they are and four more involved but we will not find them at the moment. Right now we need to get these crystals to Fox and Leona." Kayura said.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Author Note*  
  
Sepical thanks to Harry for giving me the name Seasonal Tales when I was under serve title block 


	13. Chapter 12: Courage and Honor

Chapter 12: Courage and Honor   
  
Alittle later Fox and Leona sat in the chairs they was asked to sit in, thinking over what was had been said. "You say we are souppse to help you fight this new evil but how? I mean we are just kids, no special skills." Leona said, Fox snorted.   
  
"Yea right." Fox said, Leona frowned and looked at her brother. "That don't count." She objected. "What doesn't count?" Anubis asked, Leona glanced at him then look at her brother. "Nothing." She said but looked at her brother while saying that, Fox looked right back at her.   
  
"There is something we've not told you. You see I can use telekinesis, that means I can move things with my mind. And Leona can cha... ouch!" Leona kicked her brother in the shins. "Big mouth." She hissed at Fox who was rubbing his briused leg. "Leona." Leona sunk in her chair slighty knowing that tone meant trouble but then she sat up straight and look up at her father defiantly.   
  
Fox nudged his sister in the ribs hard enough to make Leona flinch. "Time to come clean sis." Fox said, Leona sighed. "I can make thing turn into something else." "What do you mean?" Rowen asked. "What I said, like ..... I am able to turn iron bars into twigs. Sometimes without even touching them if the need arises." Leona said.   
  
"They are the bearers of the armors." Kayura said to Ronins. "What?" Fox asked. "We will show you." Cale said as he and Seckmeht took the kanji orbs from Kayura. The two teens looked at the orbs with suspion as they lit up. "What in the world are those things?" Fox asked. "These are to help you focus and contorl your abilites." "Excuss me?" Leona asked her face showing her disbelief.   
  
"They don't believe you." Kento said, Cale shook his head at looked at the two teens but then Rowen spoke. "There is a way." He said and thourgh the armor link he told Cye, Cale and Seckmeht of his plan. Rowen and Cale focused on their virtues. Life and Obedience. Cye and Seckmeht focused on thier virtues. Trust, Piety.   
  
Fox and Leona made sounds of surprise as the virtues appered in the crystal then they faded and others took their place. Courage for Leona, and Honor for Fox.  
  
"Do you see now? There is a froce that chose the two of you, you may not wish for such a responisbly and you can reject your powers thought that will be more of a hinder then help."Anubis said to the two teens.   
  
"The Dyansty would destory this realm or enslave it. If I have the power to stop them then I'm going to take it and use it." Leona said friecely, Cale handed the crystal to her, the virtue of Courage flared on the crystal as lit.   
  
"I can say no more then my sister. We can not allow this new evil to win and we must use the power bestowed upon us and face the reponsiblty that comes with it." Fox said after thinking a few moments. Cye handed Fox the crystal, the virtue of Honor flared the crystal as it lit up.   
  
This is so weird it's not even funny. Fox thought as he shook his head putting the crystal on, it hug over his heart. "So what happens now?" Fox asked. "Tommorw we will begin training. But for tonight I think it is best we all turn in for the night." Anubis said, everyone agreed and the element Ronins, White Blaze, Yuli and Mia left as Fox was given a room to sleep in and everyone turned in for the night.  
  
Leona laid awake in her bed and looked at crystal hung around her neck by the sliver chain. *Who would have guess months ago I find out Seckmeht is my father, find Fox and become part of the fight aganist the Dynasty.* She thought to herself as she closed her eyes knowing that though she found her family and had a destiny there was still much to come. Much more. 


End file.
